Object Mansion
Object Mansion Made by Garrmactad2.0 Season 1 Episode 1 - Introductions and a Race to the End Announcer: Hello and welcome to this new show "Object Mansion", on this show there will be 27 objects fighing in this Mansion, for this mansion. Oh, and here they come now. *Screen pans to a line of cars* Announcer: Ok, all of you get in a single file line, we are going to show you all one at a time, oh and forgot to mention, characters from BFDI(A) and other shows will be here as well, and now our first contestant may introuce their self. Cake: Um Hello? did, I win? Announcer: No, but you might if the viewers allow. Cake: Do you have any sweets? Announcer: No Cake: Aww Announcer: ok now our Second Contestant Bracelety: Its nice to be here on a show! Taco: Be quiet Pinky Bracelety: Oh Really?! *Kicks Taco* Announcer: I said one at a time. Taco: whatever Announcer: Stop interup- Naily: Can we just go now! Announcer: Grrr, wait were'nt you in the last car? Naily: um no? Announcer: Whatever, ooh look its Bomby. Bomby: Heylookmyfuseisntlitforonce! Announcer: Ok then, now can we do it one- Cloudy: I can Fly! Ooh look a Tree! Tree: Great an Air Head.... Announcer: Can you all just be quiet Robot Flower: Eliminate me and I crush you! Bottle: She can only say that line.. Because of Needy- Needle: DONT CALL ME NEEDY! *Slaps Bottle* Announcer: You guys are all annoying please stop Marker: Come on TV! TV: OKAY Pillow: Can I go to sleep!? 8-Ball: You Just Slept on The trip! Announcer: Can we just do one at a time? *Evil Leafy Appears* Woody: AAAH! Leafy: Come on, um me? Announcer: Oh come on. Saw: I needs to cuts the woods! *Grabs Gaty* Gaty: Let Me go! Saw: Nope! *Saws Gaty* Nonexisty: ... Roboty: Beep Boop Announcer: 6 more People Great Snowball: Finally! I can tal- Announcer: ok come here Balloony: Leave Me alone! *Snowball pops Balloony* Announcer: ooh Firey is here Firey: I'm just going to go over here.. Announcer: and TD *Teardrop still can't talk* Purple Face: Can we just start! Ruby: I Joined the game!! Announcer: Now that we got all 27 of you we can do the 1st Challenge, which is a Race, First 2 people to cross the line Win, Go. Robot Flower: Eliminate me and I crush you! Taco: yes I'm Winning! *Teardrop races by* *8-Ball is just rolling by* Bottle: now just press this.. *Robot Flower Turns into a Small car* Bottle: lets go! Tree: Great... *Evil Leafy is chasing Firey, Firey is yelling* *Firey crosses the line, along with TD* Announcer: we have our winners, they are Firey and Nonexisty *TD is Unhappy* Firey: So am I a team leader? Announcer: No, but you are Immune, so now Readers, Spammers, and Skippers, Vote one of these Objects off, Vote Here http://www.strawpoll.me/11146587 Voting Ends Whenever feel like it Episode 2 - An Apple a Day Keeps You on the Show *Leafy and Ruby are playing Chess* *Leafy Walks away* Ruby: Hey Wait! Leafy: Hmm, what Ruby? Ruby: Are you scared that you might be eliminated?! Leafy: No not really, because who knows where we will be put. Announcer: Lets Find Out. Cake, at, STAKE! Announcer: We got 3 votes, which was suprising. Today we have Brownies. Cake: Can I have one? Annoncer: well yeah you only got no votes. Along with everyone but Robot Flower, Bottle, and Evil Leafy, and by that is it is obvious they all got one vote each. Robot Flower: Eliminate me and I crush you! Announcer: well Looks like we will need to solve this right now, so we can get on with it. So whoever can guess the numbr I am thinking will be safe. Robot Flower: Eliminate me and I crush You! Bottle: um.. 4? *Evil Leafy Appears* Announcer: Well, Bottle being the only person to say a number is Immune, and Robot Flower atleast saying something is safe aswell, so Evil Leafy with one vote is Eliminated and will be transported to the Room of No Return. *Evil Leafy is Flung* Bottle: Won't she just teleport out? Announcer: It is teleportation Proof Bottle: Oh.. *Now Outside* Announcer: Ok now time for the challenge, which is to collect a Red Apple, the last 6 People will be up for Elimination, Go. Cake: I have a Caramel Apple? Announcer: Close enough. *Commercial* Yellow Face: DO YOU WANT TO INTERACT WITH THE SHOW? THEN RECCOMEND A CHARACTER! Purple Face: Why would they? you murderer.... Yellow Face: SO THEY um... CAN APPEAR! Purple Face: I am so glad you aren't on the show... *Commercial Ends* Announcer: So, even after 5 Hours only 4 of you have finished? Bottle: looks like it.. Announcer: So only Cake, Bottle, Nonexisty, and Woody have finished? Bottle: yes..? Announcer: Ok then, I have placed 16 Red Apples all over the place, now go get them. Purple Face: I Have one. Announcer: ooh sorry thats a Maroon Apple, try again. Bracelety: Here is an Apple dumb box! Saw: I got an Aplle from tr, Tree: Yeah since you Took mine. *Some where Else* Balloony: look an apple, Haha! Naily: Nope! *Pops Balloony* Marker: here is mine 8-Ball: Mine to Announcer: 8-Ball got his 8th Naily: mine. Ruby: Mine is made of Ruby! Announcer: Ten down. Ten to go. Gaty: I didn't Die getting one! Firey: Got mine, oh sorry Gaty Gaty: WHY MUST I BURN? Announcer: Wow, Gaty died again Snowball: I finally found Mine! Taco: here you go. *TD brings an Apple* Announcer: 5 left, and Pillow is sleeping. TV: GOT ONE *In the Field* Leafy: Here you go Roboty! Roboty: Beep Boop! Bomby: MYFUSE! *Explosion* Roboty: Beep Leafy: AAAHH! Announcer: 2 Spots left. Purple Face: HERE you go Announcer: Still Maroon Cloudy: Is this an apple? Announcer: Yellow, but close enough, 1 Spot Purple Face: REALLY?! Tree: This One grew on me. Announcer: Ok then so we have all 20 Safe. So now Readers, Vote one of these Six off Balloony. Pillow. Purple Face. Robot Flower. Bomby. and Needy Vote One of them Off here http://www.strawpoll.me/11157603 Episode 3 - Not A Leaf *Balloony is Doing Archery* Gaty: Is That a Bow!? Balloony: Ah! *Fires an arrow into Gaty* Gaty: Meh, happens all the time *Dies* Balloony: Oh Ok then *Walks away* Cake, at, STAKE! Announcer: Hello, and today we got 2 votes, It went down. Needle: Um are you? Announcer: Pillow, Purple Face, and Needy all got no votes. Needle: DON'T CALL ME- Announcer: Balloony, Bomby, and Robot Flower. 2 of you got one vote, Balloony got no votes, Now you 2, from now on the one who got their vote first will be eliminated, so- Robot Flower: Eliminate me and I crush you! Announcer: Well to bad you got your vote first and you are eliminated, Fling. Roobot Flower: I Cruuuuush yooououuuuuu!!!! Announcer: Ok, then the 25 of you will Bake Cakes, Original Right? Naily: No not really Announcer: Ok then Naily has 0 Points, and will not be a team Captian Naily: Wha? Announcer: GO! Taco: A Taco cake could work... *Pans to see most people working* Balloony: I am Not doing this challenge, Hey Leaf Thing Give me your Cake! Tree: I am not even a Leaf 8-Ball: Done Announcer thing. Ruby: Me to! *Later* Announcer: Seems like most of you have finished, also we Have Reccomended Characters Robot Blocky by The Blue Cube Announcer: Now Lets Look at the Cakes Ruby: I made a Yoyle Cake! Announcer: 5/10 Yoylecake is overrated *TD brings a Ice Cream Cake* Announcer: 7/10, ok lets speed this Up Cake - Himself TEAM CAPTIAN Bracelety - Pink Cake 4/10 Taco - Taco Cake TEAM CAPTIAN Naily - NA Bomby - Exploded Cloudy - Rain 2/10 Tree - Bark Cake 5/10 Leafy - Big Cake 7/10 8-Ball - Rice Cake 4/10 Snow Ball - 2 Metal Balls 2/10 Ruby - Yoyle Cake 5/10 TD - Ice Cream Cake 7/10 Announcer: Ok then Cake and Taco will be Team Captians and now vote ant of the 23 others off. http://www.strawpoll.me/11161930 ELIMINATION http://www.strawpoll.me/11161939 PICKS FIRST Contestants